A tu lado
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry olvidó lo más doloroso de su pasado. Hace un año una noticia remeció su vida y, en el proceso, ha evitado volver donde todo ocurrió. En medio de todo eso, le ha mentido a su novio y, por si fuera poco, su tío Vernon está arruinando su vida nuevamente. (Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago").
Holiiis!

Bueno, es genial estar aquí nuevamente.

Este reto fue bastante interesante. Primero porque el mínimo de palabras es de 2500 (Y yo explayandome soy un asco), pero afortunadamente la musa estuvo conmigo en el proceso y pude escribir mucho mas que eso ;)

En segundo lugar, mi pareja favorita Drarry (una de ellas, en realidad) estuvo en primera instancia con Hagrid, lo cambie porque no me inspiraba. Y el cambio fue por Vernon. Esto fue así... vengo saliendo de un gore (algo que no había escrito) donde participó la familia Dursley y Harry, así que no esperen nada bueno por parte del propio Vernon.

 **La historia:** Larguísima a mi gusto, me salio en primera persona de inmediato y seguí así sin cambiarlo. Es triste. Tiene toques de romance y unas menciones que odie, pero que debían ir. En _cursiva_ flashback.

 **Advertencias:** Mención y descripción no tan grafica de abuso/violación. Slash *-*.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos.

Byeeee!

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 _Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A tu lado**

 _Presente…_

He tenido que volver.

He tenido que regresar.

Siempre será así, no puedo evitarlo. Es como si una cuerda invisible me arrastrara hasta aquí. Hasta este lugar.

Todos desean que recuerde y así pueda seguir con mi vida, todos quieren verme bien, todos anhelan que pueda enterrar mi sufrido y doloroso pasado.

No puedo. Quiero hacerlo, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es imposible.

Siempre lo siento, siempre está ahí; ansioso y deseoso de arrastrarme hasta los más horridos recuerdos. Lo evito. No duermo y, a veces, ni siquiera me levanto de la cama.

Las pesadillas se han vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, es una de las razones por las que casi nunca cierro los ojos.

Suspiro, y mis pies se mueven solos hacia la casa. Aún permanece en pie y su insípido color me asquea, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Debería estar en casa, debería estar con mi novio. Sin embargo, la necesidad, el arrastre de la cuerda invisible, es fuerte. Solo… solo necesito… estar _ahí_. Necesito… necesito recordarlo. _Ayudarme_ , como me han dicho, y _hundirlo_. Aunque no todos conocen los detalles, ellos solo saben que la fresa no es tan dulce en la cima del helado.

Mis pasos resuenan en el pavimento. Puedo notar que la puerta esta entreabierta, nuevamente han entrado y despedazado todo. Es normal que suceda en una casa que lleva tantos meses abandonada.

— _Debes intentarlo, Harry —la voz de Megan sonó suave y acogedora—. Es el momento. Sino lo haces, nada habrá valido la pena._

 _No es tan fácil_ , pienso.

Mi mano está a unos cuantos centímetros del pomo de la puerta, no me muevo. Tomo un respiro y me infrinjo el valor que todos dicen que poseo.

La distancia es mucho más corta de lo que pienso.

La casa huele a moho, orina y otras cosas que no puedo identificar.

Es un jodido Déjà vu estar aquí. Siento como miles de imágenes desfilan por mi mente, pero no puedo relacionar ninguna. Es como si… es como si no fuera yo quien las vivió. Es raro y frustrante. Megan dice que las he suprimido, que son tan _dolorosas_ e impactantes que mi propio cerebro se ha deshecho de ellas. Le creo, pero ella no sabe ciertos detalles.

Recuerdo algunas de mis pesadillas y, por ello, algunos hechos.

Estoy aquí por eso.

Necesito recordar.

Necesito hundirlo, destruirlo, como él lo hizo conmigo.

…

 _Semanas antes…_

—La silla se movió.

El aliento quedó atascado en mi garganta.

No me moví, prefería fingir que dormía a ver su repulsivo rostro. Sus pisadas crujieron en la madera y pronto sentí como una de sus rodillas se hundía mi cama.

Retiró el edredón y temblé. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro e hice una mueca, rogando que no lo notara, sin embargo, como muchas otras veces, no tuve suerte. Sus grandes manos agarraron mi cuello apretándolo.

Peleé. Grité. Lloré.

Nadie me ayudó.

Cierro los ojos cuando soy consciente de las lágrimas. Es horrible. Y, _eso_ , a mi parecer, no es todo. Es algo banal y muy repetitivo en mis pesadillas. Todo se corta ahí. No puedo, no quiero. Se lo que viene. Se lo que sucede. Solo… solo no quiero ponerle nombre.

— ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Podrías ponerle una fecha o quizás un año a eso?

La miró. Es perspicaz, siempre ha querido que yo le diga más de lo que puedo, pero también entiende mis negativas. Entiende cuando no quiero hablar. Mis sesiones con ella son como un confesionario —Creo que tenía trece.

—Hace once años —murmura anotando en el cuadernillo. Es solo mío, he visto mi nombre y está casi lleno.

— ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Has estado dilatando esto desde hace muchas semanas. El tiempo se acaba, Harry.

Tiene razón, Megan solo necesita que me dé cuenta de lo que perdería si no hago el esfuerzo de recordar. ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo? Es un bloqueo que poco a poco ha estado filtrando cosas. Son tan mínimas, como aquel sueño, que a veces creo que mi mente las ha creado. Lamentablemente, sé que no es así. Sucedieron. Algo me dice que así fue.

—No puedo, Megan… esto es… —cierro los ojos— me destruirá. Lo intentamos, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella me sonríe y apoya una de sus manos en mi hombro —Sí, lo sé. Ahora es distinto, eres más fuerte, me has hablado de cosas que jamás pensé que revelarías. Además, en el fondo, sabes muy bien que sino recuerdas lo que paso… él quedará libre definitivamente y te seguirá persiguiendo.

—No quiero recordar. Lo suprimí. No lo necesito presente en mi vida —mi voz se quiebra. No deseo seguir llorando.

—Has tenido suerte de olvidarlo. Las personas, normalmente, viven con ello día a día. Sabes que la primera vez que no vimos, me fue difícil creer que habías olvidado esos detalles.

Lo recuerdo. Su expresión, su mutismo y seriedad, acompañaron las sesiones. No puedo decir que solo fue la primera, las siguientes también.

Lo olvidé. Esto es algo que Megan no sabe; desperté una semana después de la guerra, entubado por todos lados y desorientado. A los pocos días, me di cuenta de que no podía recordar ciertos sucesos que aparentemente habían vuelto mi personalidad un poco más apática.

—No pienses tanto, Harry. Las cosas se deben hacer, debes permitirlo. Se perfectamente que es algo doloroso, pero si tu no lo haces él regresará.

Suspiro infringiéndome algo de valor —Creo que… que abusó de mí, no es algo de lo que me gustaría ser consciente —lo admito por primera vez delante de ella.

Ella mantiene su rictus inexpresivo, por sus ojos desfilan muchos sentimientos —Todo indica que fue así. No recuerdas los mínimos detalles, pero ambos sabemos que en algún momento...

No termina. Ambos sabemos que en algún momento lo recordaré todo.

Eso sería bueno para los demás, mas no para mí.

—Recuerdo que escondí algo en una ocasión.

—Si esta en tu cabeza es porque así fue, lo más probable es que lo hicieras en un momento donde corrías algún peligro. Tu mente estaba cansada, decidió liberarte de toda la angustia.

Asiento.

Puedo acordarme de como estaba antes, recordando todo, pero es como si no fuera yo. Es como si viera a otra persona. Mas apagado, más agobiado y triste. Muy apático.

—Pensaré eso de volver.

Ella suspira —De acuerdo, puedes decirle a tu novio, estoy segura de que te acompañará.

Hice una mueca —Aún no se lo cuento.

Puedo ver la clara frustración en los ojos de Megan. Desde que comencé con las sesiones me ha costado contarle cosas tan íntimas. Al principio, no hablaba, nadie me había obligado a ir con una psiquiatra. Lo hice porque tenía que ayudar. Poco a poco fui contándole lo que recordaba y le fui tomando confianza. Era una buena amiga que siempre insistía en que debía decirle todo a mi novio, pero no podía. Ese era el otro punto de mi problema.

—Solo necesito tiempo, Megan, tiene que haber otra manera.

No la había. Lo supe desde mucho antes de que ella insistiera en que debía volver a la casa de mis tíos.

La cosa era simple: volver, buscar las pruebas necesarias para hundirlo y, al mismo tiempo, dejar los recuerdos inunden mi mente. Es por eso que ella no quiere que vaya solo, dice que sería demasiado. Como una reacción en cadena, un pronto suicidio.

— ¿Cómo puedo decirle que creo que mi tío abusó de mi cuando era niño?

..

Me alejé.

Cuando me refería a que todo el mundo deseaba que mejorara, estaba mintiendo.

Me alejé de todos.

Tuve que hacerlo.

Mis amigos, Ron y Hermione, dejaron de hablarme cuando se enteraron de que salía con alguien inapropiado, como ellos decían. No lo aceptaron. Insistí. Peleé porque entendieran, pero simplemente no quisieron. Hace meses volvieron a buscarme debido a la noticia que salió en el periódico, ya no es lo mismo; no hablamos tan seguido como antes.

Los demás, los pocos que hay, no puedo decirles lo que me pasó o, más bien, lo que creo que me ha pasado. No llego a recordar detalles sórdidos, solo… solo sé que algo paso. Lo clasifico como abuso porque puedo sentir sus grandes manos tocándome, pero siempre corto el pensamiento en ese momento.

Megan dice que debo dejarlos fluir, siempre dice lo mismo. No le hago caso.

Miró hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se abre. Sonrió estúpidamente.

Él se queda en la puerta devolviéndome la sonrisa. Es el único que no he podido alejar. Mi novio. Draco Malfoy. Un grano en el culo en Hogwarts que se convirtió en la persona que más amo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —su pregunta corta mis pensamientos. Recuerdo que él no sabe nada sobre mis sesiones. Se lo he ocultado durante casi un año.

—Bien, ellos decidieron publicar el libro. Les interesó —en eso no he mentido.

Draco sonríe nuevamente. Camina hacia mí y besa suavemente. No hay prisa. Solo somos los dos en nuestro apartamento.

Lo amo.

Es increíble como una persona, un gesto de esta o una suave sonrisa, te hace olvidar completamente todo. Todo el dolor y la angustia.

Nos separamos y nos miramos.

— ¿Has avanzado en la investigación?

Él se aleja caminado hacia el refrigerador y saca una jarra de jugo —Creo que este mes podré sacar la poción al mercado. Thompson dice que lo sacaré del hoyo en el que está hundido por las deudas.

Le doy la espalda. Pudo haberme dejado cuando sus padres descubrieron nuestra relación, cuando los Weasleys le hicieron un escándalo al creer que me había hechizado. _Puede dejarme_ , me recordé. Llevamos tres años juntos, de altos y bajos, y nunca he dejado que me toqué. A pesar de no recordar hechos de mi pasado, es como si mi cuerpo supiera de antemano lo que sucedió. _Se va a hartar_ , me reprocho. Mi boca forma una mueca y siento unos cálidos brazos a mí alrededor.

El dolor y las dudas desaparecen al instante.

—No pienses tanto, Potter.

—Me alegro de que estés ayudándolo a levantarse —murmuro cambiando el tema.

Draco suspira en mi oído —Es un bien común. Me ayudará a poder tener mi propia empresa.

—Lo siento —las dos palabras salen sin que pueda evitarlo.

Él me gira —Ambos hacemos lo que siempre quisimos, ¿No? —pregunta levantado mi barbilla. Asentí. Siempre había sido horrible expresándome, pero escribir se llevaba mi alma mucho más allá—. Entonces, no lo sientas. Solo siente que ellos no estén aquí mirando nuestro éxito. No caímos, seguimos de pie.

Le abrazo.

No puedo decírselo.

He tenido oportunidades de hacerlo, pero el miedo y la cobardía se roban mis palabras.

Estoy en silencio. Mis pensamientos giran alrededor de lo que he hablado con Megan. Decido que lo mejor es hacer una cosa a la vez.

Es lo mejor.

Un dolor primero, luego otro y finalmente sufrir completamente.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?

Su pregunta es tan íntima, como si esperara que por fin pudiésemos tener sexo.

—Vamos.

Draco me toma de la mano conduciéndome hacia nuestra habitación.

Sé que esta noche solo tontearemos como dos adolescentes y él no quedará satisfecho con eso. Nunca me ha obligado, pero puedo ver su frustración ante mis negativas. Aunque, estos últimos meses, no ha insistido.

No lo culparía de tener un amante.

O de que se reconciliara con sus padres y aceptara el maravilloso compromiso con una sangre pura.

Cualquiera de las opciones me destruiría.

..

 _Esa mañana…_

—Anoche tuvimos una discusión.

Megan deja de escribir cuando comienzo hablar. Diez minutos desde que he llegado, por fin he decidido contárselo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Me muerdo el labio inferior —No he podido.

Me avergüenza decírselo, pero ella sabe todo de mí.

— ¿Se lo has contado? —pregunta con suavidad.

—No. No puedo. No creo poder soportar su reacción. Le dije que nunca he estado con nadie.

—Harry eso es verdad, nunca has estado con nadie.

Lo sé. En el fondo ella tiene razón, pero no quita que le mentido.

— ¿Has tomado una decisión con respecto a volver a la casa de tus tíos?

—Ayer leí una noticia sobre un chico que fue abusado por él, lo identificó, pero nadie confía en él porque tiene una enfermedad mental, esquizofrenia, creen que se lo ha inventado. Ya sabes, que vio la noticia y se quiso colgar de eso o que se yo.

— ¿Lo conocías?

—No. Nunca lo había visto. Pero afirmaba que Vernon Dursley le había tocado en un lugar que yo sé que frecuentaba, un parque cerca de donde vivía.

—También he leído la noticia. ¿Te ha llamado la policía para nuevas declaraciones?

—Sí —a pesar de que confió en ella, sé que no aprobaría lo que pretendo hacer después de declarar. Prefiero callar—. Estoy agotado, pero no puedo negarme. Este año ha sido difícil.

Las sesiones son una cada dos semanas. Antes eran una vez a la semana y ella pretende que después sean una vez al mes para finalmente darme el alta.

—Adelante mi hora contigo porque luego intentaré ir a la casa que era de mis tíos.

—Debes intentarlo, Harry —la voz de Megan suena suave y acogedora—. Es el momento. Sino lo haces, nada habrá valido la pena.

Megan anota algo en el cuaderno y luego me mira esperando que siga hablando.

No sucedió.

El resto de sesión fue la misma rutina cuando no deseaba cooperar. Megan preguntaba yo respondía solo monosílabos.

Cuando salí de su consulta, deseé irme a casa y encerrarme en mi estudio; escribir se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción, mi representante era el más agradecido por todos los avances que le iba entregando.

Sin embargo, tengo que ir a rendir mi nueva declaración.

Decido caminar mientras pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido este año.

¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

Tía Petunia tuvo que ir al mercado, se demoraba alrededor de cuatro horas allí, pero esa vez volvió antes y lo pilló. No estaba ahí. Eso sucedió hace poco más de un año. Él… él tenía a un chico en la casa y, afortunadamente, no le alcanzó a hacer nada según dicen.

No hubo denuncia, ella lo encubrió y perdonó. Pero mi tío cometió un error. Cayó en una poderosa trampa, el señuelo, el chico al que le había pagado, era un joven policía en cubierto.

Existían muchas denuncias. Encontraron una pista y le pusieron un señuelo.

Me contactaron como pariente cercano para dar una declaración, ellos supieron que había vivido ahí durante toda mi niñez. Pidieron la declaración de todos.

Cuando leí la noticia algo se quebró en mí.

Algunas pesadillas tuvieron sentido, pero no completamente. Me di cuenta de que no recordaba exactamente esos hechos. Cuando rendí mi declaración, estaba ansioso y nervioso. Respondí todo lo que sabía, hasta que me preguntaron si él me había hecho daño. Les dije que no.

Mentí.

Luego aparecieron más denuncias, más argumentos.

Pero solo eran eso, palabras, y no hechos ni pruebas concretas.

En pocos días más se cumple un año de investigación. Ellos necesitan tener pruebas que lo sequen en la prisión. Con tan solo una agravante y denuncias conseguirían una pena que podría sacarse con el buen comportamiento.

…

 _Presente…_

Puedo sentir el pesado ambiente. Esto está cargado de algo indescifrable.

Me duele el corazón volver a esto, pero es necesario. Tengo que hacerlo.

Aprieto los labios y doy un paso adelante.

La madera gime, enfoco la mirada.

Todo está mucho más viejo de lo que pensé, todo está patas arriba.

Mucho antes de que la guerra acabara salí de este lugar. Nadie me retuvo, pero la pesada y lasciva mirada de mi tío me siguió hasta que desaparecí. Puedo recordarlo perfectamente, antes no tenía ningún sentido.

Ahora, todo es distinto. Estoy aquí porque necesito encontrar lo que sé que guardé en este lugar. Pruebas que afirman que mi jodido tío es un violador que arremetió con cuanto chiquillo se le puso enfrente.

El tapiz esta desteñido, el tiempo ha hecho mella y ha carcomido cada mueble que hay en el lugar. Todo está en completo desorden, ninguna inmobiliaria ha sido capaz de venderla, ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar donde se cometieron tantos abusos?

Mi mirada se fija inevitablemente en la alacena donde dormí casi todo el tiempo que estuve aquí. Creo que los abusos comenzaron cuando me cambiaron a la habitación del segundo piso, hubiese deseado permanecer por siempre aquí.

Mis dedos recorren el irregular camino hacia la pequeña puerta, la fuerzo hasta que finalmente se abre. Esta obscuro, la luz dejo de funcionar hace mucho, pienso que aquí no guardé nada. Solo era un sitio pequeño, sin ningún tipo de grieta donde esconder algo.

A pesar de los años, puedo recordar las pisadas en las escaleras, como siempre un poco de astilla caía en mi pelo. Recuerdo el miedo de que la escalera se viniera abajo conmigo ahí. Recuerdo acurrucarme y pensar en mis padres. Recuerdo eso perfectamente.

Me levantó y miró hacia el segundo piso.

La escalera cruje angustiosa ante mi peso y los años sin utilizarla.

Arriba todo está más o menos igual.

Hay una vieja banda policial color amarilla cubriendo la puerta de la habitación de mis tíos. _De seguro ahí lo encontraron al muy bastardo_ , pienso con amargura.

Frente a la de ellos está la habitación que era de mi primo. La observó sin ninguna emoción. Él, simplemente se fue después de que todo se supiera. Declaró, estoy seguro de ello, y desapareció. Recuerdo que me envió una carta pocas semanas después de que se descubriera lo de su padre. La frase que siempre recuerdo es: _Espero que él no te haya jodido la vida_. No le respondí. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Retrocedo.

Me dirijo hacia la que fue mi recamara por mucho años.

El momento en el que me la dieron; me alegré porque jamás volvería a sentir los chillidos bajo mi cabeza y mucho menos correría peligro de que se derrumbara.

Cierro los ojos y muevo la cabeza.

Ver esto me hace recordar que hace pocas horas estuve frente a mi tío. Fue estúpido de mi parte pedir verlo, pero pensé, ¿Por qué no?, de todas formas algún día tendré que enfrentarle.

Fue una mala idea. Fue una idiotez de mi parte, pero luego de declarar sentía que debía hacerlo.

Estaba mucho más delgado, acabado y demacrado. Él hizo el primer movimiento al tomar el auricular.

Yo tardé unos segundos más.

Mi respiración se congeló cuando él me saludo amablemente.

No debería haberlo hecho.

Colgué cuando el comenzó una cháchara inentendible. Me levanté y salí de ahí pasando por todos ellos. La cuerda me arrastró hasta aquí sin que quisiera detenerla, de todas maneras ya tenía planeado venir.

Toda la que fue mi recamara esta mohosa y desprende un olor a humedad. Me siento en la destartalada cama y observo todo. Sé que no debería estar solo, desearía que Draco estuviera ahí, pero no le dije nada. Aún estamos peleados. Se supone que nos veremos en la noche. Fingiremos que no tuvimos ninguna pelea, él fingirá amarme y yo fingiré que le creo. No me engaño. Sé que él me quiere, pero nadie puede aguantar tanta reticencia de su pareja. Y siento tanto no poder darle lo que tanto quiero, porque sí, yo también lo deseo con todo mi ser, pero llegado al acto no puedo.

Sin darme cuenta diversas lágrimas comienzan a caer empañando mi visión. La angustia se forma en mi garganta. Permito que toda la tristeza, la rabia y la impotencia se vayan con esas lágrimas que solo dejo caer en mis sesiones con Megan.

Es injusto. Sé que si lo permito me quebraré y no podré reponerme. Quizás, no fue buena no decirle todo a Draco. Hubiera servido para alejarlo completamente.

Su vida se ha jodido conmigo. Perdió todo por mí. Tiene que trabajar cuando nunca lo hizo. Tiene vivir en un apartamento pequeño, una nimiedad a lo que él está acostumbrado.

— _Lo siento._

 _Él no responde, solo mira el techo. Sus manos se cierran en la sabana. Se cabreo —No lo digas más —su voz suena tensa. Me da la espalda._

Al día siguiente, hoy, me he despertado solo en la cama.

Inclinó mi cuerpo hasta que la cabeza toca mis rodillas. Lágrimas, saladas y calientes, aún se deslizan por mis mejillas. Prefiero sus palabras duras a sus silencios.

Cierro los ojos y me inundo de toda la esencia de la casa, de los momentos, de la tristeza, de los rencores.

Un recuerdo remece mi mente y dejo que fluya, mi respiración se enlentece y por un segundo pierdo el aliento. La magia fluye. He pensado que con un poco de ella será más fácil y no me equivoco.

Todo termina. Fue un minuto jodidamente tortuoso, lleno de imágenes que no sabía que existían.

Esto es lo que Megan quiere, esto es lo que a lo que yo le he temido siempre. Comprobar que sí, efectivamente, fui abusado. No una sino más veces de las puedo contar.

..

 _Recuerdo los inviernos._

 _Fueron crudos y dolorosos._

 _Recuerdo… rogar que no me enviaran a casa de mis tíos en las vacaciones de Navidad._

 _Dumbledore no escuchó lo que le pedí._

 _Fue lamentable. Nadie nunca supo que mi animadversión por ellos era algo más allá de lo que podía expresar. No podía decirlo. Era vergonzoso, era cruel y… pensaba que me lo merecía… de alguna manera. Después… después solo entendí que me tocaba vivir eso y que cada vez que lo evitaba, al día siguiente o a la semana, era peor._

 _Siempre era peor._

..

Mi cuerpo tembló ante esa repentina memoria hundida profundamente en mi mente. Cuando dejas que los recuerdos fluyan es más fácil que los peores aparezcan.

Los demonios, cual dementores, drenaron hasta los pensamientos más felices que pude haber tenido. Ahora todo estaba ahí, palpable, doloroso, real… muy real.

No podía. No podía ser de otra manera.

La madera crujió cuando unas evidentes pisadas se movieron por el segundo piso.

Agudice mi oído y al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos confundidos ojos grises.

Él… mi… mi novio estaba ahí.

¿Estaba alucinando? No. No lo estaba. Él frunció el ceño e inmediatamente dio un paso hacia mí. Por acto reflejo me alejé. No entendía. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo me encontró?

La cama emitido un sonido extraño y retrocedí lo más que pude de él.

Mis sentidos estaba nublados por los recientes acontecimientos, Draco se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó mirando la habitación.

— ¿Qué… haces aquí? —mi propia voz sonó extraña. Muy casada, de hecho, y ronca. Draco se acercó un poco. No hice ningún movimiento porque la pared me lo impedía—, Megan habló conmigo.

Megan.

 _Mi_ Megan. Quiero decir, mi psiquiatra. Aquella que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo ayudándome.

¿Había roto su ética? No lo creía.

— ¿La conoces? —su pregunta me hizo parpadear. Limpié mis mejillas y asentí lentamente— ¿Quién es ella?

Agradecí la pregunta. Quizás, podría haber preguntado si era mi amante, podía estarlo pensando en estos momentos —Prometo responder todas las preguntas que quieras, pero no aquí.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —contra preguntó. Lo entendía. Necesitaba saber, ¿Podría responderle? ¿Podría contarle que tan jodida, asquerosa, había sido mi vida desde pequeño? ¿Podría?

—La casa de mis tíos —respondí alejándome de la pared.

Draco asintió. Sus movimientos siguieron hasta que se sentó en la vieja cama. Su calor calentó mi corazón. Su cercanía curaba cualquier dolor. Él estaba ahí, me asustaba y me aliviaba. Quería acercarme, pero él necesitaba respuestas y luego vendrían las preguntas dolorosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse.

—Dime algo —comenzó—, ¿Tiene esto que ver con tu reticencia por el sexo?

Acertado. Amaba, _amo_ , eso de él. Siempre asertivo. No sería pocionista de otra manera. ¿Qué decirle? No quiero hablar de eso con él ahora, menos aquí. Sé que no nos iremos hasta que le responda algo lo suficientemente creíble.

—No. No tiene que ver.

Él suspiro cansado de todo. Cansado de mí, quizás —No te creo —nos miramos. Una vez escuché que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, ¿Vería cuando dañada estaba?—. Esa mujer, Megan, casi me suplicó que viniese por ti hasta aquí. No me dijo nada más… solo estaba desesperada por que te encontrara. Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Quién ella?

Tragué y miré al frente. Mala idea. La silla donde él se sentaba a mirarme aún seguía ahí. Puedo ver su enorme silueta ahí. Yo despertando y él mirando. Intentando pasar desapercibido y luego atacando. Respiré hondo. Creo que Draco pareció darse cuenta de que algo iba mal porque inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios y cerré los ojos intentando inundarme de su calidez, de su amor, de todo él.

—Vamos, Harry —una de sus manos se frotó en mi espalda suavemente—. Nada puede ser tan terrible, solo confía en mí. Somos novios, ¿No?

Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa. Solo dejé que mis lágrimas siguieran deslizándose al igual que las imágenes que desfilaban por mi mente sin ninguna contemplación. La magia, poderosa y despiadada, ayudaba a que todo el proceso fuera más rápido.

Me destruyeron.

Draco me aferró más a él cuando intenté soltarme.

—Solo de-déjame ir —murmuro tan bajo que quizás solo lo había pronunciado en silencio.

—No. Te mantendré conmigo hasta que estés calmado y podamos hablar.

—No quieres escucharlo —mis ojos se perdieron en la casi oscuridad de la casa.

—No tomes decisiones por mí, Potter —contestó con suavidad—. Solo háblame.

Entonces, tomé una decisión. Incluso una más difícil que querer recordar la mierda que había olvidado —Megan es mi psiquiatra, es lo mismo que una psicomaga, pero muggle.

—Ya me parecía que esa mujer tenía algo de convencimiento en su voz.

Era mentira. Lo sabía. Megan podía persuadir bien, pero en el fondo, y aunque sea egocéntrico de mi parte, se preocupó por mí.

—Es una buena amiga.

— ¿Por qué la estás viendo?

 _Muchas razones_ , pensé. Sin embargo, era la pregunta del millón —Porque me… me… está ayudando a superar ciertas cosas.

—Puedo preguntar qué cosas son esas. Te veías bien, ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? —sé que ha fruncido el ceño. Su agarré se volvió más ligero.

—Pastillas —pronuncié con asco. Las odie. Quizás solo odiaba lo bien que me hacían sentir y lo adictivas que podrían haber sido.

—No has respondido —me recordó—. ¿Qué cosas te ayudo a superar? ¿Qué sucedió para que comenzaras a ver una _psiquiatra_?

Extendí una de mis manos contra su pecho y logré separarme. Nuestros miradas se cruzaron en la negrura —Olvide algo importante después de que desperté, Voldemort me noqueó duramente. Sé que sabes que estuve una semana en coma, desperté y no recordaba muchas cosas. Años después, ahora que estamos juntos, leí una noticia que… quebró algo en mí.

— ¿Qué noticia?

Aquí viene. Es inevitable. No puedo poner en palabras las cosas que pasan por mi mente. Deseo alejarme y correr para nunca más volver a ver a nadie —Sucedió años después de que me fuera de esta casa, mi tío abuso de un chico. Fue un… utilizaron un señuelo porque aparentemente ya habían algunas denuncias en su contra. No le hizo nada, solo necesitaban cerciorarse de que era real lo que les habían dicho.

Bien, ya estaba. La verdad había salido de mis labios. No supe como lo puse en palabras, pero ya estaban rodando entre nosotros.

Draco dejó de mirarme. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. No podía verlo bien, pero suponía que estaba frunciendo el ceño o haciendo alguna mueca.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, se detuvo.

— ¿Abuso de ti? —su voz sonó tensa, dolorosamente real. Me estaba mirando, podía sentir sus pesados ojos en mí.

La respuesta se deslizó por mis labios —Sí. No lo recordaba, pero si abuso de mí.

Automáticamente cerré los ojos.

Aceptarlo era incluso una tortura. Mi cuerpo se inclinó hasta tocar las rodillas.

Escuché sus pasos, acercándose o alejándose, y una caricia fue dejada en mi cabello. Tocó mis manos acariciándolas. Estaba arrodillado ante mí.

La oscuridad había ascendido rápidamente, sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, pude ver su perfilado rostro. No podía ver su expresión ni mucho menos los sentimientos que pudiesen haber desfilado en su mirada.

Sus dedos recorrieron mis brazos y pronto llegó hasta mi cuello. Nos miramos, entre la negrura, y sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Deposito un beso descuidado y luego me abrazó.

Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron y a pesar de la ropa una exquisita electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Me aferré a él y supe que solo necesitaba eso, por el momento. Un abrazo. Su abrazo, su amor y su… comprensión.

Temblé cuando los recuerdos olvidados atormentaron mi cansada mente. Los dejé. Ellos debían destruir mi templada vida.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije, no lo recordaba.

Draco se alejó —Pero lo sospechabas, todo este tiempo lo has tenido presente y no me lo dijiste.

—Entiende que no es…

— ¿Fácil? Puedo llegar a entender que no lo es, Harry. No tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que no querías tener relaciones conmigo —movió la cabeza—. Pero el punto no es ese ahora. ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

Ambos habías sufrido en diferentes proporciones —No. Nadie lo supo. Le pedí a Dumbledore que no me enviara hasta aquí, pero no me escuchó. Perdí los recuerdos en la guerra, leí la noticia y la policía contacto a toda la familia. Les mentí, Draco. No les dije la verdad. Después comencé a tener pesadillas, algunos recuerdos vagos, y decidí buscar una psiquiatra. Encontré a Megan.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Escondí la cabeza en su cuello —Tuve miedo. Incluso ahora lo tengo. Temo que te levantes y te vayas, temo nunca más poder estar contigo.

Draco me abrazó más apretadamente, sentí como movía la cabeza negativamente —Debiste confiar en mí, Potter. Sabes… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he llegado a amar. No hay nada en este mundo que me vaya a separar de ti, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo superaremos. Te lo juro. Estaré a tu lado en todo.

Le creo.

Intento que últimas palabras lleguen a mi corazón y lo calienten de esperanza.

…

 _La madera gime bajó su peso. Siempre viene a la misma hora._

 _Mi tía no le siente, de vez en cuando, toma una pastilla para dormir. Mi tío se cerciora de eso._

 _Se sienta en la silla y me observa por minutos enteros._

 _Me mantengo quieto, la respiración a raya, y siento el nerviosismo de la anticipación. Sé que tarde o temprano se acercara a mí. Me liquidará y hará lo que quiera con mi cuerpo._

 _Estoy entumecido. No se cómo mi propia magia no lo manda a volar, él se burla de mi debilidad ante eso. De que no puedo hacerlo, de que a pesar de toda la magia que corre por mi cuerpo no puedo detenerlo. Es como si… es como si simplemente no pudiese concentrarme. Estoy suficientemente enfocado en tratar de alejarlo._

 _No lo consigo._

 _Como muchas otras veces, mi tío me agarra bruscamente y procede a hacer cada cosa que se le ocurre._

 _Siempre es peor._

...

El sudor resbala por mi frente.

Intento incorporarme, pero un brazo me lo impide.

Miró a Draco y luego a mi alrededor: es de mañana y hemos dormido en la que era la casa de mis tíos.

No sé en qué momento nos hemos dormido. El susurro lejano de nuestra conversación invade mi mente.

Se lo he dicho y él aún permanece a mi lado, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Debo asquearle. Me han profanado. Solo espero que su partida no sea dolorosa. Lo observó; a pesar de estar sereno, su sueño esta intranquilo; sus ojos se mueven bajo los parpados, su boca esta medianamente fruncida y tengo la impresión de que está teniendo algún tipo de sueño.

Me giró para mirarlo mejor.

Acabé con Voldemort. Fui el héroe del mundo mágico, escuché felicitaciones y palabras cariñosas de todos. Fui el héroe que perdió a seres queridos; Remus, Tonks, Sirius y muchos más, la lista sería infinita.

Para todos era como una especie de ser de otro mundo al que alababan y felicitaban.

Yo me sentía podrido por dentro. Sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba cuando las personas se acercaban y me abrazaban felicitándome. Pensé que después de todo, podría tener una vida más austera, pero seguían llenándome de regalos y cosas que no necesitaba. Siempre sonreía agradecido, nunca una mueca o una mala cara.

Los meses pasaron, y un día simplemente estallé. Fue justo el mismo día que me encontré con Draco Malfoy.

Estaba con los Weasleys obligado, no realmente, pero Molly insistía en que fuera cada día a cenar. Cuando Ginny apareció, me sonrió y me besó, había aceptado su beso antes porque estaba adormecido por los hechos que estaban ocurriendo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no pude responderle. Simplemente, deseé alejarla. Y lo hice. Me alejé. No recuerdo mis palabras exactas, solo sé que le rompí el corazón.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, salí de ahí y no reparé en el lugar hasta que estuve frente a un lujoso restaurant, era nuevo. El mundo mágico se había levantado rápidamente gracias a la ayuda de todos, gracias a mi ayuda.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí parado ahí frente a ese restaurant. La puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy salió; impecablemente vestido, impecablemente mosqueado por algo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero una chica rubia salió tras él. No reparó en mí, pero Malfoy y yo no apartamos nuestras miradas.

Una semana después, y luego de que le enviase una lechuza por un motivo estúpido, nos juntamos. Conversamos civilizadamente, al menos sin insultarnos, ni gritarnos, y luego simplemente nos separamos.

No espere que me buscara, pero lo hizo.

Esa vez, esa vez cambio todo. Bebimos. En mi apartamento había muchas botellas de whisky regadas por el piso. Nos derrumbamos. Mostramos nuestras verdaderas caras. Me contó que su padre lo estaba obligando, mediante un contrato, a casarse con una chica a la que no quería, le estaba obligando a trabajar en algo que no le apetecía. No escuchamos, nos apoyamos. Hablamos de todo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, a pesar de todo el alcohol que corría por mis venas.

No lo volví a ver. Dos meses después, me escribió y me pidió juntarnos en un parque muggle. A esas alturas, ya había más que terminado con Ginny y estaba en un limbo. No sabía que sentía, de alguna manera había hiperventilado al recibir la carta de Malfoy de una forma extraña.

Hablamos.

Y me besó.

Estaba sorprendido. Asustado. En el fondo, deseaba repetirlo.

Empezamos a intentarlo. No pregunté más por la chica sangre pura con la que debía casarse. Obviamos muchos hechos por meses. Obvie que nos odiábamos, solo sentí que debía hacerlo, que debía intentarlo. El pasado, nuestro pasado, no importaba si los sentimientos estaban fluyendo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Empecé amarlo, empecé a temer que nuestra relación fuera unilateralmente.

Hasta que… todos se enteraron.

Demostró que me amaba.

—Odio que tu mirada se pierda en la nada —su voz es un susurro. Por supuesto, me ha estado observado y no he sido capaz de darme cuenta de ello.

—Quiero irme de aquí.

— ¿Estas mejor?

Lo miro —No.

Draco acaricia la cicatriz y eso me relaja —Quiero estar contigo en cada momento, Harry. No me apartes.

Eso es pedir demasiado. Eso es… querer saber cada cosa que me pase. Lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto. No puedo. Ya es mucho que él sepa los pormenores de lo que me ocurrió —Draco…

—Escucha —suspira—. No lo entiendo, es cierto. No quiero meterme en cosas que tu no quieras, solo… solo quiero estar ahí. Quiero consolarte cuando hables con ese tipo, quiero abrazarte cuando llores o cuando simplemente lo necesites, quiero besarte y decirte que todo estará bien porque así será, quiero apoyarte cuando salgas de tus sesiones. Quizás, tú no quieras contarme todo, lo entenderé. Solo quiero que no me alejes porque si lo haces, yo avanzaré contigo aunque no quieras.

Sus palabras rompen mi temple. Es cierto, quiero alejarlo. La mierda se queda conmigo, él no debería estar aquí. Sin embargo, no soy capaz. Aunque quiera, no puedo. Lo necesito. Draco me ha dado tantos abrazos cuando lo necesito sin que lo sepa. Es frío y, joder, jamás pensé obtener esas palabras de su boca. Sé cuánto me ama, quiero imaginarme que aún lo hace —Solo prométeme algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Si te hartas de todo esto. Dímelo. Solo se sinceró. Quiero tu sinceridad cuando…

No me deja terminar. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa.

Las palabras murieron, los pensamientos y todo lo demás también.

…

Dos semanas después, estoy aquí de nuevo.

Siento como Draco toca mi hombro. Le he pedido que me dejara solo al momento de enfrentarme a él; ha gruñido, se ha molestado y finalmente aceptado.

Debo hacerlo solo. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Avanzo. Él está un paso más atrás.

Lo he evitado durante todo este tiempo.

Aquel día, en la casa de mis tíos. Sin saber porque, mis pies se dirigieron hacia la alacena. Tenía un presentimiento, uno que se había nublado con la anticipación de estar ahí. Abrí la pequeña puerta, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer cada resquicio que encontraba. Hasta que encontré algo...

—Identificación, por favor.

Mis manos no tiemblan cuando deslizo el plástico hacia el policía. Observo de reojo a Draco que se queda atrás. Me sonríe y espera.

El hombre de azul me dirige hacia una gran puerta de metal. A pesar de que he estado ahí dos veces no puedo acostumbrarme a deshacerme de todo lo posiblemente peligroso y menos que me revisen. Me conducen hacia los cuartos de visita.

—Veinte minutos —murmura el hombre. Asiento y entro.

A diferencia de las demás veces, él no está ahí.

Me asusta y me tranquiliza.

Otra puerta se abre y mi tío entra escoltado por otro policía, este prácticamente lo obliga a sentarse. No me mira. Y menos hace ademan de levantar el auricular.

Él _sabe_.

Mi mano tiembla un poco al tomar el teléfono y golpeo el cristal para que él también lo haga.

Lo toma luego de unos segundos de inseguridad, escuchó su errática respiración.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero él se adelanta.

—Lo has encontrado —murmura—. Enhorabuena —me dice con ironía.

Aprieto el teléfono —Pensé… pensé que lo había imaginado…

Por fin sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonríe vacíamente —Aún puedo recordar nuestros momentos —su voz es lasciva, su mirada no—. Pudiste preguntármelo ese día, te habría dado muchos detalles.

Apreté lo puños asqueado — ¿Por qué? —siempre me lo he preguntado, siempre se lo pregunté.

Él suspira y desvía la mirada —Creo que te amaba.

Quiero vomitar. Amor. ¿Cómo se atreve a pronunciar aquella palabra?

No respondo. Él es el que tiene que hablar.

Sus manos esposadas resuenan contra la algo —Comenzó sin querer, como todas las cosas. Llevabas muchos años viviendo con nosotros y un día simplemente me pareciste muy… muy _adorable_. Estabas delgado, eras pequeño para tu edad y muy sumiso. Lo deseché al principio, me odie por tan siquiera pensarlo, ¡Tenía un hijo!, pero… la primera vez bebí y eso desembocó todo lo que tenía adentro.

No recuerdo exactamente aquello. Pienso que fue un año antes de estar a Hogwarts. Esa es la cuestión. Olvidé todo eso, ahora recuerdo casi todo.

—Pero seguiste haciéndolo. Todo los días, cada noche. Me tocaste, me besaste —susurré con asco—. Me hiciste hacer cosas que realmente no quería, cosas asquerosas. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije. Te amaba. De alguna manera retorcida, aún lo sigo haciendo. Tú quizás no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí. Recuerdo cada momento —sonrió mordiéndose el labio—, cada grito, gemido lastimero, tus palabras, tus silencios y tus llantos —susurró bajando la mirada—. Comencé a mirarte mucho más de lo que debería, comencé a desearte a cada momento, comencé a amarte.

Aparte el auricular cuando pronuncio la palabra. Lo dejé en mi regazo. No puedo seguir. Él sigue hablando mientras me mira. ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de un chiquillo de once años? ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que aquello sea amor?

— ¡Cállate! —gritó. Él aparta el auricular—. No quiero seguir escuchando tus babosadas sobre el amor porque no sabes qué es eso. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es amar —mi voz se quiebra. No quiero llorar.

— ¿Y tú sí? —pregunta ladinamente—, ¿Tienes novia? ¿ _Novio_?

Apretó el teléfono y mi mirada baja —No te importa.

Se ríe —Tienes novio. Sé que los chicos abusados se inclinan por su propio sexo. Dime, ¿Te gusta cuando te folla? ¿Cuándo…?

— ¡Quiero salir! —exclamo hacia la puerta.

Mi tío se calla y sonríe cuando nota que la puerta se abre.

Me levanto —Púdrete. Jodiste mi vida, pero afortunadamente estoy rodeado de personas que me están ayudando. ¿Me amaste? Si fue cierto no me hubieras hecho daño. Te odio. Te vas a morir aquí.

Su mano toco el cristal —Te amo —pronuncia. No lo escuché, pero sus labios lo dijeron.

Me alejé.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló.

Las cosas que encontré fueron fotos. No mías, por supuesto. Él no solo se iba contra mí, sino contra otros chicos que de alguna manera se parecían a mí. Él tenía una caja fuerte sellada, pero un golpe de mi magia la abrió. Curioso, revisé lo que había… jamás debí hacerlo. Guardé las fotos y me llevé el castigo de mi vida cuando mi tío se enteró. No supo que fui yo, pero arremetió contra mí de igual manera. Ver cada foto fue una bofetada, una verdad, una realidad. Aquella misma tarde las entregué a la policía, rendí una nueva declaración. Megan estuvo ahí y Draco también. Mi psiquiatra tuvo que declarar que efectivamente mis memorias estaban suprimidas por la experiencia vivida. Fue un caos porque pensaron que estaba encubriéndolo, nada más alejado de la realidad.

No supe como llegué, solo fui consiente de un abrazo fortalecedor, de un aroma conocido y una tela cálida.

—No se arrepiente —murmuré. Draco me aferró más hacia él—. Dijo tantas cosas dolorosas.

—Si pudiera… si…

Sus palabras mueren. Me lo dijo: _Si lo tuviera enfrente lo mataría con mis propias manos_ , no lo dejaría. Draco es mucho más importante que mi tío, no dejaría que se ensuciara las manos.

Las palabras de aquel hombre aún clavan en mi cabeza. Me amaba, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo? Creo que nunca encontraré una respuesta lo suficientemente razonable. Quizás, Megan pueda darme un poco de claridad.

—Vámonos.

Draco me conduce hacia la salida.

El viento frío revuelve mi cabello. Nos detenemos.

—Gracias —hay veces en las que deseo alejarlo. Las pesadillas persisten, son fuertes y dolorosas. Me despiertan, me hacen gritar. Antes no era así, las vivía en silencio.

—Te dije que estaría aquí. Me necesitas y yo necesito estar contigo.

—Intento no alejarte.

—Te lo dije ese día; avanzaré contigo aunque no quieras.

Lo abrazo. Hace meses, mucho antes de eso, Megan me dijo algo que no le había tomado sentido; _existe la remota posibilidad, mínima en realidad, de que nunca puedas tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio_. Luego frunció el ceño. _No me mal entiendas, quiero que te recuperes, pero es una opción._

Es increíble que eso haya llegado a mi mente después de todo lo vivido.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Tengo cita con Megan el martes.

— ¿Me dejarías acompañarte? Digo, esperarte.

—Solo si prometes no preguntar.

Draco asintió.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Espero que sea de los planes para el fin de semana, es San Valentín.

 _Oh_ , lo había olvidado —Sí, es… es sobre eso —le sonrió un poco.

Sabe que miento, su ceño se frunce. Es capaz de leerme —Puedes decirme lo que sea esta noche, Harry.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Draco me besa sin importarle que nos vean.

Confiar. Estamos trabajando eso, poco a poco le he estado contando cosas que no son tan "dolorosas". No puedo decir que de aquí en adelante las cosas serán fáciles. Aún siento reticencia a que me toque, me asquean los pensamientos y siempre recuerdo lo que mi tío me hizo.

He vuelto a tener sesiones una vez por semana, no es un retroceso. Necesito a Megan mucho más que antes.

Deseo que el capítulo de los abusos quedé completamente sellado y así poder tener una vida más normal.

Abrazó a mi novio y es todo lo que necesito para confiar que él estará conmigo, que estará a mi lado a pesar de todo lo sucedido.


End file.
